Adventures in Anime: Prologue
by RyoShin
Summary: There are alternate realities and dimensions.... But now, you will hear the story of one who travels and lives to protect them.... This is preperation. Take it well...


This is a preview for my new series Adventures in Anime, which I hope to give out on January 1, 2001. AIA will include all Animes that I can think of, and will even show some non-Anime dimensions.This is just an image of what is to come...

Moon Technis (Sailotechitor) Dimension: 36:305C  
Date: 32E46/49 Hypertime, April 1997 Earth Time

On a planet almost completely void of life, a loud clang was heard by those who could still hear in the immediate area, flesh or robotic.Two combatants hurled toward each other, both with various weapons within their grasp, but neither using anything but a sword or scepter.They were the only two engaged.Their respective companions and armies stood across from each other, waiting for the attack signal, glaring at each other and throwing out insults and cheers when they found them useful.

Familiar faces could be seen on both sides.On the light side, an older Davis and his ExVeemon could be seen.Next to him was a half-Robotized Sailor Moon, with Sailor Pluto and Mars, both decked in fancy armor, standing next to her.Away from them, nerves twitching, neurons firing instructions into both the organic and robotic parts, sat a half-robotized Sonic, who was ready to bolt at the first syllable that their commander spoke.Across from him a nervous Vegeta sat in his orange vest and meditated, ready to fight the evil that was him in another reality. Far behind, a Guymeleth, namely Escaflowne, stood its position, Alan Schazar ready at the controls.A nameless and unknown Gundam sat next to it, Heero at its controls.Other various persona of Anime characters were reading weapons, the adrenaline rush that comes before battle overrunning their veins, flesh or not.Their counterparts, or evil versions of themselves, such as a Davis and his DeVeemon, sat across, shouting most of the insults.

In between them was the center of action.Two figures, one dressed in light clothing with various armaments sticking out of him, swung his double-bladed sword to block his opponent.The Dark lord took another swing, and was blocked again.His emerald-green cape flowed behind him in an uprising wind.His bald head bounced off the orange rays of the sun there. He used not a knife, but a green scepter as his weapon.A sharp point at one end, a question mark at the other, he thrusted and parried, blocked and swung.Neither were loosing, but neither were gaining, either.

"I see you oiled your head for the occasion," the Light leader said out-of-place enthusiasm. He blocked another bow, and quickly swung his sword around, dull side first, knocking his opponent to the floor. Though it was still the dull side, blood still flowed, staining the already bloodied ground.The Light commander threw down an edge of his blade, aiming for the neck, but the Dark lord rolled out of the way, the blade catching itself in between two of the many pieces of scattered metal on the floor.

This battle had not been a spur of the moment thing.The side of Light knew that the Dark was planning an attack, but was not sure when or where.They trained constantly, taking new recruits from whatever dimension they were in.

The planet had long since been desolate, with just a few mutated horrors roaming around.It was one of the more advanced realities, having made beautiful metal cities, and was on the verge of gaining light speed travel. Then, a mistaken leader ordered the launch of the only two warheads on the planet.They had long since developed more deadly bombs, and these were aimed on either side of the planet.The both struck at the same time, and with such force in power, the planet had compacted upon their impact.First, the main targets had been eliminated, leaving two huge holes.Then a wind cared the highly radioactive particles to every corner of the earth, while the rapidly changing environment pushed lava up, and buried cities.Almost all life ceased to exist.

It was the perfect place for a battle.The Dark lord and his army had chosen their coordinates, and arrived, reading for the attack.The Light had immediately been aware of their portal, and had gone to similar points.This was far from saving a race.Much, much worse to that.And the battle that was occurring was not only for victory, but also for a personal vendetta. They would hold off their armies until one had won.

The Dark lord was back on his feet, and pressed a circle near the question mark.The top of the question mark molded until it had a funnel shape, the flat part sticking away from the shaft.The Dark lord used this as a base, and propelled a high kick to the Light leader, bringing down from his back.He tried to stand back up, but was the lesser of healing abilities, and had much more serious wounds.He served a higher purpose than any other than the dark lord knew, and was ill trained for it.He stilled had amazing powers to uncover, and had promised himself that he would not die until he discovered him.But from the looks of things, he thought that he would have to break his promise.

Still on the ground, the Light leader broke his blade in two, swinging one part at his enemy.The Dark lord threw his scepter in the air, and caught the blade between the hands.The blade glowed, then turned to dust.He caught the scepter.

"A pity. You would have made a great general in my army.You could have ruled many of the galaxies.But you choose to follow your so-called 'friends'.Tell me, AniMan, where are they now?Have your friends deserted you because they know you are weak?" The Dark lord let out a loud cackle, which his army repeated.The Light army had their sights trained on him, but would not fire until given the order, or if their leader failed.

AniMan looked up at the Dark lord with an emotion more powerful than hate, more consuming than rage or revenge.What he had known, and what he had hoped to know, was destroyed by the figure standing over him, who now held his fate.He said not a word, but the glare that he cast was all that was needed to make the Dark lord's decision.

"No.I think I will just end your pitiful life."He swung his scepter around, stopping it with the sharp end down, right above AniMan's neck. "If you can, tell me how it is in the afterlife.I'm sure I will never visit it, but I am interested." He raised the scepter, and with an evil laugh, brought it down.A loud scream was heard, and all of the Light side who looked turned away, not wanting to watch the blood drain out of the mouth and the hole in the neck of their leader.Gurgle sounds were heard, AniMan trying to gasp for breath through his blood-filled mouth and crushed trachea.No air reached his lungs.His heart started to beat slower, and slower.The radioactive particles entered what blood was still moving, his shield against them down.His body convulsed violently, sending blood all over, finally stopping, blood still draining away.

A speck of blood had landed on the scepter, along with the blood on the end, and the Dark lord looked at his army, then the Light one, then at the scepter, finally cleaning it off with his cape.

"No reason to get messy." He said.Suddenly, hundreds of blasts of all kinds of energy, laser, photonic, atomic, hit him from the sides and front.When the beams stopped, he fell to his knees, clutching his chest.His defense from the radiation had fallen as well, and he was now starting to suffer a slower fate than that of AniMan.He knew instantly what happened, and opened a portal, which he got through as quickly as possible.

Both armies stared at each other, neither really sure what to do, for neither had a leader.Sonic and Vegeta exchanged thoughts telepathically, both wanting to retrieve their fallen leader.Using all their speed, they ran and flew to the dead, twitching body.Before either could arrive, a portal opened underneath it, consuming it, and making the two great forces move too each side quickly, avoiding the other.Rage filled the Light army, now angered that their leader was not only dead, but that they could not bury him, or pay respects.The biggest Mon of the group started the fighting.

"ExVee Laser!"

"DeVee Swipe!"

All hell broke loose. Or what hell was still left that had not moved to the living plain. 

Location:Hypership S.O.D. Deadline, Hyperspace

Many figures watched a holographic projection of the fighting.They stared at it with icy eyes, both sad and angry with themselves that hey could not have stepped in for AniMan.As soon as they saw that others might take the body, they had it take to their infirmary, to be cleaned and ready for burial.They were sorry that the Light army could not pay their respects, but they had to keep the technology from reaching either side.

Many got up as blood started to cover the battleground.Many had fallen in just a few seconds, but more Dark than Light.They fought with such ferocity, the Light for their fallen leader and hate, and the dark for the kicks or the mad rush.Confusion and chaos was now rampant, everyone slashing anywhere they could, not caring who or what was there, their bodies on autopilot. 

It was eerie scene, watching a battle that you could not partake in, but that you knew you had started.A yellow and blue figure sat next to a figure in a white and gold suit, a badge with two crescent moons on his chest. 

"We should have fought." The former commented."He might not have died. He wasn't fully trained.I could have done it. Not to mention that we need to find the next Protector.And he isn't due to reach Protector maturity for another 3 years."

"It had to happen.It was inevitable." 

"Yes, but why now?"

Location:Interdimensional Space, specifics unknown.

A vast green and black cavern was lightly lighted, giving a dark feel.There were two isolation tubes; one occupied, the other open, as if awaiting someone.A portal appeared right in front of it, dumping a green and black figure on the floor.It thrust its scepter to the side, using what energy it had to set the machine and crawl inside.A hiss sound was heard as the glass sealed shut, followed by a hiss of the tube filling with a gas.

The Dark lord smiled.It may have to regenerate again, but it had won.Oh, had it won!Though its army will fail, its main goal has been accomplished.And when the time is right, it will repeat the process, all over again.Its last thoughts before drifting into a deep slumber was how ironic it was that the first world it destroyed was where it had its greatest battle. A grin spread across the face as its eyes closed.

Its dreams were filled of the evil that could be done, but more of what had happened…


End file.
